


Surprise?

by DamsInDistress



Series: Husbands Who Race Together [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was sure, Carlos was hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

"Are you sure we should tell them?" Carlos asks Max as they have their breakfast in their hotel room. "I feel like we should." Max says as he hands Carlos his coffee. "Red Bull doesn't even know." Carlos says after taking a sip. Max shrugs as he butters his toast. "I thought we said family first, then friends. We can worry about Red Bull after telling them." Max says before he holds out a buttered toast for Carlos to take a bite. "All right then." Carlos says as he smiles at Max. 

They were making their way to the press room for the driver's briefing with the FIA. Max was chatting with Sebastian as he hears Carlos talking to Fernando in Spanish a few steps behind them. "We're having a GPDA meeting soon and also maybe another driver's dinner." Sebastian says from beside him. "Oh?" Max says. "Yeah. We'll talk about it later with everyone once Charlie leaves us." Sebastian adds. Max thinks it over in his head, it was the perfect time to tell everyone. He turns his head to try and catch Carlos' eye and gives him a smile. 

Once the FIA briefing was done, Sebastian and Jenson sat on the usual press table to address everyone. "Okay, so we have a GPDA meeting soon. We don't really have a date yet but it's to get our heads around the regulation changes for next year and any other concerns we have." Jenson says. "But we also thought we could have another driver's dinner. Maybe with everyone there." Sebastian adds. "Yeah. That's pretty much it unless someone wants to add anything." Jenson says as he looks at his fellow drivers. 

Max was sat beside Carlos the entire time and when Jenson asked if someone wanted to say anything, Max reached for Carlos' hand and looked at the Spaniard as if asking him a silent question. Carlos takes a deep breath before he nods yes. "I have something to say." Max says as he feels everyone's eyes turn towards him. "Oh, okay then. What is it?" Jenson ask, a curious smile on his face. Max stands up and turns so he can look at everyone. "Uhm, actually, we have something to say. Me and Carlos." Max says, starting to feel his nerves get to him. Carlos stands up next to him and gives Max a small smile and nods. "We got married."

"What?"

"When?"

"You're together?"

"You didn't invite us?"

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"Congrats, mate!"

"Do we get cake?"

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Does that mean we have to get you gifts?"

Was what they got from their fellow drivers. Max looked at Carlos who was scratching the back of his neck as he takes in their reaction. "We thought we'd tell you guys. Only our families know so far. Not even our teams know." Max says as he smiles at the others. "Also, we're throwing a little party to celebrate since we didn't really do the whole formal wedding thing." Carlos adds which gets the still puzzled few to finally smile at the mention of the word party.

"Well, as long as you two are happy." Jenson says as he goes to hug the two younger men. The others stand up to hug the newly weds who breath a sigh of relief as they see the genuine smiles that were being offered to them. "Oh to be young and in love." Jenson adds, almost dreamily which earns him strange looks from the others. "You're weird." Sebastian says from beside him. Everyone laughs at Sebastian's statement as Jenson pouts beside him.

"You still think we should have told them?" Carlos whispers to Max as he slings his arms over his shoulder. Max looks up at his husband with a smile and shrugs. "Only way that we'll get gifts. Pretty sure they'll try to outdo each other." Max says with a cheeky grin and Carlos couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
